


【GGAD】犹按剑（武侠AU，武林盟主魔教教主）

by phineivy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 武侠AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phineivy/pseuds/phineivy
Summary: 魔教教主罗伏魔死而复生，风波恶！武林盟主邓不思饱受攻讦，行路难！武林盟腾蛇分舵倒戈魔教，一代天骄薄哈理苦寻出路。当年西方魔教之乱，与武林盟有何干系？歃血为盟的昔日至交，缘何分道扬镳？爱恨痴缠，是劫是缘？





	1. Chapter 1

1按剑

春风又绿江南，桃花虽开犹觉寒。

早起之后，天下第一人、武林盟主邓不思左思右想，还是没舍得熄灭放在床脚静默燃烧的炭盆。

他已不是英姿勃发的少侠，江湖浪迹，难免有些旧伤，便是有上好的金疮药，也难免在阴冷天气里隐隐作痛，无可奈何，也就随它去吧。

稍稍用过朝食，便开始一日的烦杂。先去检查武林盟弟子们早课练功，指点一二，随后便回房，处理各地呈送的文书。

可还有什么好处理的呢？

无非是青州沦陷，益州有乱，南海不平，北疆隐忧。邓不思早知，那一日他当众宣布魔教教主罗伏魔死而复生之事，便已为今日埋下祸根。

不过短短数月，江湖中已是风声鹤唳，人人惊惧，只怕那十余年前魔教猖獗之景再现。拒绝接受者有之，惶惶不可终日者有之，为魔教蛊惑之人有之。便是武林盟内，腾蛇分舵也有诸多弟子，竟就这么入了魔教。

也，难怪。

到底那罗伏魔当年还叫做李德尔的时候，曾经也是腾蛇分舵赫赫有名的少侠。当年又有诸多弟子追随于他，如今那些弟子与其家人或是被迫或是无奈，又如何置身事外？

只是他那得意弟子薄哈理尚且年少，未曾懂得个中千头万绪，见当日师兄弟走向对立，到底意难平。

正如他当年……邓不思不由叹息。

他收起哈理那一封飞鸽传书，思忖半晌，方才抽出一纸信笺，提笔，浅浅写了两行字上去。

若非家人，若非过去，马天龙怎么会投靠魔教？那少年虽说性子骄傲，目下无尘，却着实没甚坏心。无论是他，还是任何一个后辈弟子，邓不思只希望魔教掀起的风潮莫要伤了这些年轻人的心。

他已经老了，而年轻的少侠们，是武林盟的希望，是江湖的希望。

半日之后，薄哈理，武林世家薄家仅存的遗孤，天下第一人邓不思的关门弟子，从信鸽的脚上取下了师父的回信。

情绪翻涌之下，哈理不假思索地写就了一篇全是对马天龙控诉的信，匆匆忙忙便寄给了师父，之后却忽而开始后悔起来。

他想着马天龙向来行事，虽高傲自矜，一副公子哥儿习性，却从未曾当真害过他什么。如今虽投靠了那魔教，却在私下传信给自己，定然不会变成罗伏魔那样贻害武林的魔头。若是因为自己这一封信，让师父对马天龙生了厌，可如何是好？

但师父的回信都已经到了，哈理也全无办法，心中忐忑，还是拆开了信。

那信纸上，小楷笔精墨妙，却只短短抄了半阙诗——

酌酒与君君自宽，人情翻覆似波澜。  
白首相知犹按剑，朱门先达笑弹冠。

哈理一身剑术非凡，却不精于文墨，可当他读至“白首相知犹按剑”一句时，忽而心下发冷。

他想起在武林盟中，与马天龙的数次比试，那时持剑拼杀，说要把对方打个落花流水，心内却是有敬有重，庆幸有这么个敌手，不至于寂寞。

可若是一日，若是未来一日，他与马天龙道左相逢，他们可否会盯紧对方，只为寻出一刹破绽，杀死对方？

哈理不敢想，亦不愿想。

“我们必须尽快找到战胜罗伏魔的办法。”他这么说，“罗伏魔猖獗一日，江湖就受苦一分。”

“只要邓大侠在一日，罗伏魔就不敢进犯武林盟。”赫连敏回答着，只是眉头却皱了起来，“哈理，你可知邓大侠身上到底是受了什么伤？若是能为邓大侠治好伤势，那罗伏魔也不过土鸡瓦狗尔。”

“我，我不知道。”哈理迷茫地摇头，“你也知道，事关师父武功命门，我哪敢探问？师父也只说过，他是旧伤在身，经年不愈，只有在江南慢慢将养。”

赫连敏摆摆手，带着她手腕上的银环叮叮当当，“从前我见邓大侠第一面时，便总觉得有些古怪，分明邓大侠从未到过苗疆，我见他却心生熟悉，颇觉亲近，往日里我总觉得或许是邓大侠本就令人如沐春风，可如今想来……”

“什么？”哈理追问。

“莫非，邓大侠身上不是伤，而是蛊？”赫连敏犹犹豫豫地说出了自己的猜测，“能令我心生亲近的气息，怕是只有这个了。”

“但正如你所说，师父从未去过苗疆！”哈理摇着头，蛊？若不是认识了赫连敏，他甚至不会知道有蛊的存在。神秘莫测，更是鬼神难救的蛊毒，怎么会出现在天下第一身上呢？

“或许，是有进出过苗疆的人，把蛊带出来了。”赫连敏这样猜测着，但想了又想，竟然不知道什么人敢来苗疆，或者有什么人离开了苗疆。

但要查出事实，其实也不麻烦，毕竟赫连敏是苗疆圣女。她说：“哈理，你别急。我飞鸽传书一封信，请族内大长老出面，查查这些年是否有蛊被带出了苗疆。如果是，我们也能找到帮助邓大侠的方法。如果不是，也能另想办法。”

哈理点了点头，未曾说出自己更深处的想法——如果那是蛊，难道天下第一的邓不思真的不知道吗？如果师父知道那是蛊，他未曾医治此疾，或许也有更多隐情？

武林盟中，邓不思忙忙碌碌了一个上午，终于略微空闲了下来。他没多想，打算就在花园里逛逛。然而刚一推门，只是吸入了一口微凉的空气，就觉得心口一痛。

“咳，咳咳！”他咳嗽了起来，一只手下意识地捂住了左胸，默默运转内力。

好几息之后，这带着冷意的疼痛才渐渐停息，留下绵绵密密的刺痛感。邓不思放才能直起腰，却还不敢太大口呼吸。

他的手还停留在心口上。

都快过去了一个甲子，他却还记得当初同心蛊寄宿在心上的那些时刻。那个时候他总觉得心口很热，因为另一个人的心跳借由同心蛊和他同步，时时刻刻，喧哗不停。

现在，他的指掌之下，是一片凉薄。

是不是人老了，都会觉得心冷？


	2. 听雨

2听雨

清明时节，细雨绵绵，如离人泪。

赫连敏穿一身粗布衣裳，扮作个船娘，撑着一支竹篙，将小船儿荡在江心。斗笠不经风雨，她半身都被雨水润湿，却还是一副饶有兴致的模样。

“如今时局，竟已到了让你也要乔装打扮的境地了么？”船篷之下，哈理望着苗族少女，不由皱眉。

“那你可就想多了，”赫连敏嗤笑一声，“我只是觉得这衣裳别致，愿意穿就穿罢了，我们女儿家的事，你哪里懂？”

哈理不由语塞，求助地看向同样坐在船篷中的友人。

卫恩眼观鼻鼻观心，老僧入定，纹丝不动。他与薄哈理，赫连敏自幼便在武林盟中一同长大，情分非比寻常。正因如此，友人拌嘴，他也只能两不相帮。要是得罪了那小魔女，他卫恩这几根骨头可不够赫连敏啃的。

顿觉自己占了上风，赫连敏挑起一对柳叶眉，趾高气昂地放下竹篙，步入船舱，与两人一道坐了，方才开口说话：“邓大侠身上的伤，有眉目了。”

无论是哈理还是卫恩，都是一个激灵。罗伏魔虽然猖獗，却从不敢进犯武林盟总舵，世人皆知是因为他惧怕邓不思。而邓不思却身怀旧伤，若是能助他治愈伤势，如今危若累卵的局势，想必能缓和一二。  
“我苗疆蛊虫虽无数，但能伤到邓大侠的，寥寥无几。”赫连敏取过矮桌上一个杯子，倒上半杯热茶，用指尖蘸着茶水，在桌面上写写画画。

“其一，是金蚕蛊，乃是我苗疆秘不外传的圣蛊，唯有几位长老，族长及圣子圣女方能接触，更不可能被带出苗疆。”

“其二，是冰魄蛊，能让人身心发寒，若是寻常人，不过三五年便会活生生被冻死。这蛊虫算不得罕见，若是时节合适，便是寻常苗族人家也能寻得一只来，若说最有可能的，怕就是这冰魄蛊了。近百年来，足足有十二只冰魄蛊被带出苗疆。”

哈理思忖着，想起一些细节，说了出来：“这样说来也颇多契合，师父畏寒，吃不得冷食。若是因为冰魄蛊，就有了答案。”

卫恩连连点头，补充道：“邓大侠一身武功盖世，那冰魄蛊自然不能像对常人一般置人于死地，听我爹娘说，邓大侠的旧伤，自他们尚在武林盟学艺之时便有了。时至今日，邓大侠仍未有大碍。”

赫连敏眨了眨眼，“其实……倒还有一种蛊，若是邓大侠曾与他人以同心蛊歃血结契，相许白首，却又反悔……”

卫恩当下摆手，沉着表情说：“绝无可能！邓大侠不是那种人，更何况邓大侠身边，何曾有什么红粉佳人出现过？便是有，也定是谁不知羞耻，蛊惑了他老人家！”

“说笑罢了，你凶什么凶！”赫连敏丢了个白眼给卫恩，“何况那同心蛊定要二人彼此相许方能种下，哪来的谁不知羞耻？你把苗疆女儿当什么啦！你卫家便是个高门豪富人家，也不该说这种话！”

语罢，赫连敏愤愤起身，直冲出小船，也不管那濛濛细雨，只施展轻功踏波而去。

“兄弟，你说错话了。”拍拍卫恩的肩膀，哈理叹气。他这一对友人分明是对欢喜冤家，时不时便要来这么一出。只是，赫连敏还没说那冰魄蛊要怎么解呢！

卫恩也是无可奈何，“你也知道，我不似她那般聪颖，向来有口无心，也不知她会生气多久！”

“谁生气了？你也值得姑奶奶生气？”去而复返的赫连敏连声呛着卫恩，转而半个眼神都不给他了，只对着哈理说话，“哈理，冰魄蛊的解药，唯有天山雪莲。你要是有心，就去天山走这一遭！只是听闻族中大长老说，那天山是西方魔教的地盘，也不知去天山求药，好办不好办。”

“魔教！”听到魔教这两个字，卫恩吓了一跳，“去魔教给邓大侠求药！？”

“你这什么耳朵！是西方魔教，不是魔教！”赫连敏左右看卫恩不顺眼，脸都侧到一边儿去了，“听闻五十年前，这西方魔教也曾如现今魔教一般，搅动武林风云，后来那教主与邓大侠决战而败，西方魔教方才退出中原。所以，虽然这西方魔教不是魔教，却也不是什么善地。”

“便是如此……为了师父，为了江湖公道，我必将求得那天山雪莲！”哈理握紧拳头，下定决心。

船篷外，雨打江面声沙沙，天色昏沉，浓密的云层压得天地间似无一点光。

卫恩望着苗族少女的侧脸，想起另一个雨天——那时他们坐在酒楼上，笑看无伞的路人冒雨奔跑，正青春年少。

若有一日，他们到了邓大侠那个年纪，又该是怎样的光景？

此刻的邓不思，未曾关注曾经弟子们的心思。

今日他刻意晚起了半个时辰，看过弟子们早课，批了好些文字，一杯清茶品了两个时辰，好不容易消磨到了黄昏，方才赶在天色未黑透之前，出了门。

他去邓家的墓地。

邓家，也曾是个盛极一时的武林世家，故此，这墓地中松柏森森，将绵绵的细雨也遮挡大半。

为列祖列宗呈上贡品，略做祭拜；为爹娘烧一封家书，几刀纸钱；邓不思再三迟疑，终是轮到了爹娘合葬的墓碑旁那一则窄窄的坟茔——他早逝的小妹。

贤妹邓氏安娜之墓

兄 邓弗思 泣立

墓碑前摆着许多小玩意儿，羊毛做的娃娃，精致的头绳，小巧的簪子。

邓不思知道那是谁带来的，也知道，在邓弗思的心里，他根本没资格出现在小妹的坟前。正如小妹的墓碑上不会有他的名姓，正如他来看一眼，也要错开邓弗思拜祭的时间。

谁让他那时蠢得出奇，错得到底。

邓不思缓缓蹲下身，用自己的衣袖，轻柔的擦去小妹墓碑上那些雨水的痕迹。他那头白发，被雨水打湿，狼狈地粘在佝偻的背上。

雨如酒，积蓄在他眼下的皱纹中，在这张苍老的面孔上肆意纵横。

天无晴，十八岁那夜的一场雨，在他心里下了一生。


	3. 杯酒

此夜，无星无月，无论江南漠北，夜雨如攻城箭雨，肃杀落地。

“邓不思，让你这小儿辈来，莫不是想撇清干系，装作与我从不相识？”天山之上，西方魔教总坛，高居宝座的，是一位分明不似中原人士，一头白发，兼有异瞳的老者。

而被五花大绑，捆在阶下的哈理，愤愤地瞪着这西方魔教教主。

“你这恶人，胡说八道！师父何等样人，怎么会与你这样的人相识？”

刻意做出侧耳倾听的模样，却在听完哈理话语之后微笑起来，异瞳老者轻轻抚摸被他放在膝头的黑色长刀，说：“哈，你是邓不思的徒弟？那你怎会不知，若不是因为我，他又如何坐的上武林盟主的位置？”

哈理有些迷蒙，他不是赫连敏，哪里知道那些几十年前的武林旧事？

但他维护师父的心，却半点唯有折扣，只脱口而出：“师父这样的人，武林盟主有什么当不得！天下之人有目共睹，哪里容得你污蔑！”

“哦？你不信？”异瞳老者缓步走下台阶，靠近哈理。

“你污蔑师父，我当然不信！我乃是彻头彻尾，邓不思的人！”哈理大声喊道。

异瞳老者动作一顿，表情忽而冷了下去。

“你是他最宠爱的弟子？”

“是又如何！”哈理无畏地瞪视对方。

“好，真是好得很。”异瞳老者冷笑，“想来我将你扣在这里，他也必定会上门来寻了？”

“你！”哈理终于急了，他本是为了寻得天山雪莲治疗邓不思旧伤，谁曾想却会成了他人威胁师父的人质？

但邓不思并不知道关门弟子如今的处境。

武林盟的总舵内，一灯如豆，将二人身影映在窗上，灯火跳跃，人影幻灭。

“此事，我也只能拜托你了。”邓不思郑重其事地说着。

他的对面，石西弗——这位出了名的魔教第一医师，天下第一毒，冷冷地盯着邓不思，纹丝不动，默不作声。

若是旁人，定会在这目光中不自在起来，但邓不思终究是邓不思，天下第一人的胸襟，哪里是常人能比的？

所以他只是从旁边取出一坛酒，吹去上面的尘灰，问石西弗：“来一杯？”

“我不饮酒。”石西弗漠然道。

“那真是可惜，这可是真正的百年陈酿状元红，还是当年我亲手埋下的。”轻轻拍碎酒坛的封泥，将之拂到一旁，浓烈的酒香就在这一刻充盈整个房间。

“高渐离曾为荆轲击筑以壮行，如今你也将行此义举，便喝一杯，全切当做是我为你壮行如何？”邓不思将酒液倒入杯中，举起杯子，向石西弗一让，再度劝道。

石西弗终于露出了点滴笑意，可惜皮笑肉不笑，撩起嘴角露出犬齿，嘲讽意味过分浓郁。

“邓大侠，你是将自己比作秦始皇？还是把罗伏魔比作燕太子丹？我从未见过被杀之人为杀人者壮行，今日可真算是开了眼界！”

“难道这般令人大开眼界之事，不值得喝一杯吗？”邓不思泰然自若，将那杯酒放在石西弗面前，一边为自己倒另一杯酒，一边说着：“天地者，万物之逆旅，光阴者，百代之过客。人生忽如寄，寿无金石固。人终有一死，又何必拘泥于如何死，死在何时何处？”

“那你为何非要我来杀你？”石西弗只问。

“若非如此，你得不到罗伏魔的信任。”注视着杯中酒缓缓回荡涟漪，邓不思摩挲着瓷杯外壁，那是他昔年教授过的弟子们送他的礼物，杯壁上绘着桃李，说的是桃李不言，下自成蹊。

“如今魔教势大，倘若魔教中没有足以信任的人，以哈理的经验阅历，如何才能战胜罗伏魔？”

“那又怎样？”石西弗冷笑，“你觉得我会在意薄家的孩子？”

“但你在乎莉莉的孩子。”邓不思平静地回应。

石西弗不说话了，半晌，才一把抓起酒杯，将那陈酿一口饮尽。

这的的确确是他此生第一次饮酒，冷厉的面孔上浮起红色，他剧烈地呛咳着，弯着腰像是得了肺痨一样，狼狈。

邓不思望着他，望着这个自己曾经的学生，就像望着多年前的自己。

石西弗曾经背叛过武林盟，成为魔教的走狗，只为了站到更高的位置。他所有的悔悟醒觉，不过是因为薄哈理的母亲，那个叫做莉莉的女孩子。

而讽刺的是，邓不思有过类似的经历。他也曾行差踏错，一心只想要站到江湖的顶端，把一切纳入自己的手掌。直到邓安娜因此而死。

他们的醒觉，都以真正应该重视的人为代价。

可邓不思却拿捏着石西弗的软肋，要对方成为杀死自己的凶手。

“马天龙其实也是个好孩子。”他说，“他不应该承担太多罪责。”

“那我就活该！？”酒精的作用，石西弗压抑不住心底的情绪，终于恨恨地质问邓不思，“我活该吗？邓不思，邓大侠！”

“不。”邓不思的脸上失去了所有虚假的笑意，“是我活该。”

石西弗一把摔下手中的杯子，碎瓷片如花绽放，瞬间四溅。

他盯了邓不思一眼，一转身，只丢下最后一句话：“那你就等死吧！邓大侠！”

夜雨声掩盖了门被重重摔上的声音。

坐在原地，邓不思忽而仰头，眨着眼，阻止那些咸涩的液体突破眼眶的包围。

百年如弹指。

他曾与那番邦的金发少年共同许下站在江湖顶端的青云之志；曾与对方许诺死生相托，吉凶相救，福祸相依，患难相扶；他曾饮过他的血，让那同心蛊爬到心上，与那人定契；他曾与那人共同埋下这坛状元红，约好夙愿实现之日，便来起出，痛饮一场。

后来。

后来呀。

为一时意气的打斗，音攻震碎了安娜脆弱的心脉。

自己无论如何也想不到，那人夺走死圣刀，远走西域。

接着是三十余年，天山与江南，动静如参商，与君不相见。

然后那人率西方魔教大举侵入中原，凤凰剑与死圣刀终有一战。

世人皆知，邓不思，邓大侠曾挫败西方魔教，故此方成武林盟主。可又几人能知，若非天意作弄，若非天意作弄！

时隔百年，他为自己选好了死期。

时隔百年，他独自一人起出了这坛佳酿。

可对饮的人不对，对饮的人不懂。

于是此刻，邓不思自斟自饮，每一口都让火烧一样的炽烈流淌过喉管，直直烫到肠胃中，艰涩得如饮鸩毒。

“这就是江湖。”他说，推开窗户，让暴虐的风雨呼啸入室，扼死那微弱的一点灯火。那一点光以一道青烟证明自己不甘的命运。

“我敬你。”他说，朝向西北，朝向天山的方向，举起杯，然后将那杯中酒泼洒在这一场瓢泼大雨之中。浓烈的酒香，顷刻消散。

“从今往后……你也不必忧心我这心腹之敌，我也不必与你同处青天之下，便如你我当初从未相识，可好？”他的声音，已苍老。


	4. 健忘

天山之上，寒风彻骨。

西方魔教，富可敌国。

哈理虽也尝过寄人篱下的贫寒滋味，可成年之后，邓不思便把当年薄家的产业一并交还了他。他见过金山银山，奢华锦绣，饶是如此，却也被西方魔教中豪奢场景惊得说不出话来。

他在这里，不过是个阶下囚，却也看得见那娇女胡姬，金箔银蜡。而他被关押——也许根本就不算被关押的这地方，是硬生生凿空雪山山腹，在其内开辟出的田地。

此地，以镶嵌在洞顶的夜明珠照明，以日夜不息燃烧的银丝炭保温，引来雪水溶作溪流，遍植嘉木青青郁郁，活生生在风雪交加的天山山巅，造出了个大漠江南来！

哈理总觉得，这地界约莫是仿造了哪个江南小镇，便是农家小院，亭台楼阁，都无有半点违和。更奇也怪哉的，便是那位异瞳的白发老者，竟就住在这各种的一座阁楼，且将哈理安置在了他住所隔壁的另一座小院。

除了开初逼问出他的身份，问询他到天山要做何事之外，旁的问询竟然没有了。哈理搞不清这老者在想什么，只知道守住为师父治疗冰魄蛊旧伤的秘密，只说自己不过是来寻天山雪莲，以增进内力，对抗罗伏魔罢了。

哈理已然知晓了这老者的名字，偏生他并不擅长令人舌头打结的番邦文字，尝试了许久，总说不出盖勒特·格林德沃这么个完整的人名来。无可奈何，姑且称呼对方作“盖教主”罢了。

盖教主未尝拒绝这样的称呼，只是话里话外连嘲带讽：“邓不思可是精通一十三种蝌蚪文，便是那昆仑奴也能与之交谈，未曾想你这邓不思关门弟子，连本座的名字都叫不出来！”

说来也怪，盖教主每日逼迫哈理与他打斗，用那通体黑色，令人不寒而栗的魔刀，每每仅凭刀气，便让哈理皮开肉绽，遍体鳞伤，却又精妙地控制力道，让哈理不至于伤筋动骨。哈理思来想去，无论如何也只能猜测，怕是盖教主想要泄愤，打不过他师父，便拿他来充个数。

真真令人不齿！

然而不过数十日，哈理便惊觉，自身武功大有长进。毕竟若是他人，日日与绝顶高手过招，哪里能无有进步？

虽然盖教主出于恶意，却偏偏起到了相反的作用，岂不也是上天的安排？

只是忧心于局势，忧心于师父的旧伤，哈理每日都想着如何从这西方魔教总坛中逃出去。他知晓那打开山腹大门的钥匙，并天山雪莲这样的珍宝，就被放在隔壁，盖教主所居住的小楼中，只是有盖教主在，他又如何能夺得天山雪莲，成功逃出？

直到，赫连敏的到来。

那日盖教主未曾照常来将他打上一顿，哈理便知必有变故。等到作此地侍女打扮的赫连敏出现在她面前的时候，哈理更是惊喜。

“你将盖教主引走了？”

“谁？”

“就是那西方魔教教主，名唤盖什么什么的，双眼异色的番人！”

“那是盖勒特·格林德沃！哈理，邓大侠当年可是因战胜此人闻名江湖，你怎么半点都不知晓？”赫连敏翻了个白眼，“若不是邓大侠，如今横行江湖的，就不是罗伏魔那中原魔教，而是这西方魔教了！”

原来盖教主竟然也是师父的手下败将？只可惜自己武功不济，竟让师父蒙羞了。哈理如此思忖，然后在赫连敏拉着自己就要走的时候，连忙出声：“莫慌，隔壁就是盖教主的住所，那里有天山雪莲！”

“那你等我一下，拿了天山雪莲，我们也好赶回武林盟！”赫连敏拍拍哈理的肩，莲步轻踏，不着痕迹地便从窗户里翻进盖教主常住的那小楼里。俄而，便捧着一只玉盒重新翻了出来。

“走吧！”眼神奇怪地看了看自己手里的盒子，赫连敏还是冲哈理这样说，便拉着他一同从这山腹之中向外逃出。

青年才俊，哪里比得上老奸巨猾？

他们中的任何一个，都没有发现那双默默注视他们的异色双目。

拖着哈理一路纵马疾驰，直至被等着接引的卫恩迎上来，一行三人终于离开大漠。不知为何绷紧神经沉默不语的赫连敏方才长舒一口气。

“怎么了？”被赫连敏沿途的沉默弄得同样警觉的哈理，此刻终于随着赫连敏的放松而放松下来，放慢了马蹄，问着。

“哈理，我总觉得哪里不太对。”赫连敏蹙着眉，“些许毒虫便让整个西方魔教总坛乱了起来，当年能与邓大侠比拼的人，当真如此不会御下？”

哈理抖了抖缰绳，“我倒觉得，没什么意外，不是所有人都像师父一样的。”更何况，会愚蠢地为了泄愤而反而让夙敌弟子武功精进的人，想来做出什么糊涂事，也没什么好说的。

赫连敏却越想越是不对，喃喃着：“还有这天山雪莲，怎么就会这么巧放在他房里？还没有半点机关？”

一旁的卫恩插嘴道：“敏敏，我觉得你想多了。如哈理所说，这玉盒早放在盖教主房里十余天了。何况，自己住的地方谁愿意用那么多机关，岂不是自找没趣？何况若非是你这样的女侠，谁又能潜入西方魔教总坛呢？”

被人夸赞之后，赫连敏微微一笑，却又很快压下笑容，举起手用指节在卫恩额头上轻敲了一下，“你这呆子，就是太呆了。天山雪莲何等珍贵？大漠人用天山雪莲，从不将之挖出，每次只生取一片花瓣。这玉盒里可是连带根茎，整整一颗！”

“西方魔教富有西域，也不奇怪吧？”哈理想起那山腹中的江南小镇，这么说。

“便是如此，可为何雪莲会被放在那西方魔教教主房中十几日不动？这雪莲既存在玉盒之中，便定时供人带去遥远之地，以免药性流失。空放十几日，却无人来取这雪莲，未必也太巧了吧？”正因为这么多细节，赫连敏才断定其中应有蹊跷。

“你是说，那盖教主，是主动让我们拿到雪莲的？”哈理沉下了脸。

“嗨，别多想！”卫恩却拍拍哈理的肩膀，“不论此人有什么阴谋，天山雪莲总是真的。将雪莲呈给邓大侠之前，敏敏大可以先检查一番，若是有不妥，也好办，若是没有不妥，岂不皆大欢喜？”

“弄不好，这盖教主，只是年纪大了健忘，忘了自己把一株雪莲放在了房内呢？”他开玩笑似的说。

赫连敏扑哧一声笑了，“你是说那西方魔教教主，老来多健忘吗？”

“想来，他也不会有什么不忘的相思？”卫恩逗趣。


	5. 闲人

“师父，弟子给您老人家丢脸了。”捧着那装着天山雪莲的玉盒，跪在邓不思的面前时，哈理实打实地感到羞愧。

“哈理？这是怎么了？”面对自己的弟子时，邓不思总是过分温柔，见哈理跪在自己面前，连忙伸手去扶。

但哈理梗着脖子，埋下头，只纹丝不动，“师父，弟子一时大意，竟被西方魔教的人捉了去，若不是敏敏并卫恩前来营救，怕是此刻也不得脱身。”

“……西方魔教？”那一刹，邓不思的脸上空白片刻，无有半点表情，然后，微微皱起的眉头和郑重其事的表情重新挂上武林盟主的脸。

“是。”哈理缓缓道来：“我三人私下议论，猜您老人家身上不是旧伤，而是蛊。妄自探听师父的消息，还请师父原谅。”

邓不思垂眸闭目，呼吸浅到若有似无。半晌，方才以干涩的声音问：“你们，都知道了？”

“只因魔教势大，若是您身上旧伤未愈——”哈理急急忙忙解释着，却被邓不思打断了话头。

“他让你拿了什么来？”

“天，天山雪莲。”哈理懵懵懂懂，连忙举起手中的玉盒，呈在邓不思的面前。

“天山雪莲。”邓不思重复了一遍，仿佛这四个字就能掠夺去天下第一人所有的荣光和辉煌，只让他成了个孤苦伶仃的老头，苍老的面孔上，每一道皱纹都盛满苦酒。

他把装着天山雪莲的玉盒拿起来，放到了桌上。

“哈理，起来吧。”他的声音里怀着浓重的叹息。

“师父，那西方魔教教主怀恨在心，捉住我时，日日对我刀剑相向。只可惜我武功低微，到头来不过是逃走罢了。”哈理坐正了，方才向师父诉说近日来的遭遇。

“他，向来如此。”邓不思简略一句，想起那场比斗前，也曾被百般刁难的其他弟子们，却不想再谈这个话题，“哈理，准备一番吧，我已探明魔教总坛位置，恐怕需得潜入魔教，做一番布置了。”

哈理喏喏答应，还想劝师父借天山雪莲治那冰魄蛊，却已经被邓不思赶出门外。

他只是真以为邓不思中的是冰魄蛊。

他也在那人面前说天山雪莲是因自己要增进内力才要。

他不懂得天山和江南的距离，魔道和正道的差距，也不明白助你弟子得偿所愿的隐秘心思，在误会之下也会变成嘲弄和侮辱。

邓不思却当那魔教妖人，半点无有顾忌，于自己关门弟子面前抖落了他曾与他种下同心蛊之事，后又哄骗哈理，带来天山雪莲，叫这能增进内力百年的至宝，助邓不思再一尝覆灭魔教的威风霸气。

那人当年远走天山时，不就如此赌咒？

“你只当你中原人心性纯良，却将我视为洪水猛兽！不思，邓不思，我便等你有朝一日见中原群魔乱起，到时，我定送来灵药，让你再一品这平定天下风光无限的滋味！”

风光，无限的滋味。

邓不思定定地望着那一盒天山雪莲，不知此时心尖残损的蛊毒隐痛，算不算风光无限的滋味。

但又何必多想？那人有多少痴爱狂恨，又与邓不思有何关系？他已是半截身子埋进了土，只待为自己挑个良辰吉日，便可早早入土为安。人死万事空，到那时，那人便是心怀不忿，将他邓不思挫骨扬灰，又如何？

又如何？

邓不思只是把那盒天山雪莲放入怀中。

魔教总坛机关重重，天山雪莲，正好合用。

“如这噬心蛊，若是没有天山雪莲，怕是世间无人能过。”这样告诉自己的关门弟子，邓不思虚指了指密道中那一只看似普通的石盆，与内里清澈的液体。

许是为了证明西方魔教的事情半点不曾影响自己，邓不思不差半点时日地执行自己的计划。如今日他带哈理前来探魔教总坛。而令他欣慰的，是哈理虽已知他那旧事，却半点未曾改变态度。

“噬心蛊？”哈理看不出来，那些液体有什么独特之处，这里也有蛊吗？“是，是会吃人心的蛊虫吗？”

“不，哈理。”邓不思摇头，“噬心蛊只是会乱人心绪，回忆旧事。”而旧事，却总是噬心。

邓不思走上前去，用放在石盆旁的一只酒盏，盛了满满一杯这透明如水的液体。

“若无人服下这盆噬心蛊，我们便过不了这里。哈理，我要你立誓。”

“立誓？”哈理没明白。

“我怕稍后我无力饮下这蛊毒，你要喂我喝下，喝干这盆蛊毒。”邓不思手持酒盏，盯着哈理，目光灼灼。

“师父！”哈理惊叫，“若是非要人喝，便让我来，您怎么能！”他几步上前，便要去夺邓不思手中的酒盏。

但天下第一终究是天下第一，邓不思不过轻轻一压，便点住哈理的穴位，让他动弹不得而。却放低了声音，郑重其事道：“哈理，你信我吗？”

“师父？”哈理讷讷。

“为师已是风烛残年，你却还是个少年人。而那罗伏魔已视你为心腹之患，你叫为师如何放心得下？哈理，我只问你，你信为师吗？”邓不思低声述说，容色平静，却逼得哈理说不出半个不字来。

“我，我信。”

“起誓，哈理，起誓你会将这盆噬心蛊一滴不剩地喂给为师。不论我哀求告饶或是如何，绝不反悔。”

“师父！”

“起誓！哈理！若是有违此誓，便让我邓不思死无葬身之地，永堕阎罗！”

“我……薄哈理，起誓……”带着瑟缩和哽咽的声音，哈理终于是在逼迫之下，发誓做伤害自己师父的事情了。

接下来的事情，就变得简单起来。

第一杯，味道如白水。邓不思平静地饮下它，冰凉的感觉传递到腹中，蛊虫尚未来得及发挥它们的作用。

第二杯，味道如清茶。邓不思有些担心自己喝的太慢，因为口中已经开始弥漫浅浅的苦涩。

第三杯，味道如浓茶。邓不思不爱喝茶，宁可饮酒。约莫是因为茶太苦，而酒后大可一醉了之。

第四杯，味道如汤药。邓不思年少时最恨汤药，三碗水煎成一碗，浓重的苦涩就这么滚到喉中。

第五杯，味道如……回忆。他看见，看见娘亲。看见爹爹把刚出生的安娜抱给自己和弗思看，小小的婴孩，还是皱巴巴的模样，可那是妹妹。

他看见，武林盟的弟子们倒在地上。还有些，被裹挟着带到了对立的阵营里，举起剑和曾经的友人对立。少年人嘶吼痛哭，血腥味充塞鼻尖。

他看见，六扇门荡涤江湖。那些抄家灭门的山庄，藏在柴房里终究没能躲过一劫的小孩，被砍下的小小头颅腐化后也不过是个小小的骷髅头。

他看见，安娜窄窄的坟墓，下面那么黑，她这样活泼的女孩子，会不会觉得太逼仄，连踢毽子都没办法踢？

他看见，周遭鄙夷的目光，正如多年前诸多的大侠们话里话外说他勾结魔教，说邓不思权欲熏心，人已疯魔。天下第一，天下第一就这么重要吗？

这是第几杯？

这是第几杯？

温热的泪水滴落到酒盏之中，哈理无声地咧着嘴哭泣，再度将一杯蛊毒递到师父的嘴边。

“不，不要了。太痛了！”他崇敬的师父正在胡言乱语。

“杀了我吧！杀了我吧！”

“师父，师父，只剩一点了……”哈理不知道自己在说什么，只是把最后一杯蛊毒硬灌到邓不思口中。

正如他师父说的那样，邓不思，已经是个风烛残年的老人了。平日里的精神矍铄，在失去了精神的灌注之后，便散了个干净。那张脸上是苍白，是皱纹，是岁月给的苦痛绝望。那双手上是虚弱，是老茧，是无法对抗命运的无能为力。

哈理跪在自己师父旁边，用袖口小心翼翼擦去师父脸上的泪，低着头等师父找回自己的意识。

重新找回自己的邓不思，看清这密道石壁的那一刻，却忽而想到——原来，原来，原来和那个人有关的记忆，竟算不得噬心么？

他在蛊毒之中见了那么多人，却未曾见到……他。


	6. 老来

6 老来

近日以来，虽有正邪之争波谲云诡，到底是正道占了上风。

邓不思带着高徒薄哈理，暗中毁了魔教暗藏的一批重要物资，如此消息令人胆气横生。只想十数年前也是邓大侠覆灭魔教，而今天下第一人依旧坐镇武林盟，便是魔教汹汹，正道又何曾怕了？

只是哈理却未敢半点松懈之念。

他终究是最贴近师父的关门弟子，虽然年少气盛，于人情世故尚不算懂，却能从平日的蛛丝马迹中，窥见邓不思内心一隅。

从那日师父饮下噬心蛊后，便总有些古怪。哈理曾疑心是那蛊毒未尽，但赫连敏却说噬心蛊若是当时未曾让人心痛而死，不过两三日蛊毒就会自动消散。由此一来，哈理却也不太懂这是怎么一回事了。

某些已经被尘土掩埋了几十年的往事，很快又以他从未想过的方式，展现在面前。

起因是邓不思带他去见一位隐姓埋名的高手。

从武林盟出发，轻骑往东，便是餐风饮露不过也家常便饭，偶尔途径小镇，哈理也不过与师父往客栈住上一宿，天明便奔向前程。

树梢挂不住落日，又是一日夕阳西下。远远瞥见炊烟时，哈理心中有几分欢喜，想着今日不必睡在荒郊野外，便是更深露重，也不至让师父难受。却在纵马靠近几间屋舍时，耳闻得邓不思一声轻叹。

“也是巧了。”邓不思这么说，收了收缰绳，让骏马从奔跑变为缓缓踱步，脸上神色难辨，“我年少时所居旧宅便在此地，今夜便可在宅子里暂住一晚。”

哈理没有多想，只是觉得师父年少的时候已经是多少年前？那是否要找旁边民居借来被褥，再买些吃食，今夜也能过得舒服一些。

然而不过是随着邓不思前行百步，哈理却心下悚然。

他未曾来过此地。

但眼前的风物景色对哈理而言，却过分熟悉。

那小桥，桥旁孤零零一颗歪脖子树；那一片空地，空地旁留着剑痕的树桩；那小院，用石灰涂刷过的院墙……

一景一物，除了是冬日景色之外，竟然无一不与他在天山山腹之中见到的江南小镇景色一模一样！

这到底是怎么回事？那盖教主为何会将自己的居所造成如这江南小镇一样的景色？若这小镇是师父幼时所居，是否又是西方魔教有什么阴谋诡计？可那盖教主又留了天山雪莲，又如何定论？

哈理心中万般思绪翻涌，一时间不知这到底是发生了什么，强自按捺性子，继续观察。

“到了。”打马走在前面的邓不思，停下了马匹，翻身下马。

他们正在一座平凡小院之前。

只是，只是这小院竟然就与哈理在西方魔教内居住的小院别无二致！而一旁，那座由盖教主居住的阁楼，粗一看竟也毫无差别！

如果这里是师父的故居，那旁边的阁楼里，住的是谁！？

“师父！”他叫道，轻身而起，几步挡在邓不思的前方，充满警惕地望向那栋阁楼，“小心埋伏！”

而邓不思只是怔楞了一下，“哈理？”

“师父，我当日被西方魔教困住，所在之地与此地别无二致！而那盖教主，就住在阁楼里！”三言两语说明自己的紧张从何而来，哈理怕只怕那西方魔教和中原魔教竟联手了，魔道势大，要如何是好？

然而，邓不思却一声叹气，轻轻拍了拍哈理的肩，“……我知道了，只是你未曾发觉吗，哈理，此地除却你我，并无他人。”

此言一出，哈理呆了呆，细细去感知他人气息，果然只有他二人。

带着些一惊一乍后的羞恼，他跟着邓不思走进房子。却还是嘟囔着，“可当日那盖教主就住在阁楼里，我便是被囚在您的院子里。”

邓不思沉默半晌，方才用低哑的嗓音告诉自己的弟子，“想来，是因为他少时也曾住在此地吧。”

今日的邓不思格外沉默，他只解释了这么一句，随即便打发哈理去购买食物，他自去收拾柴火，便这么过了一夜。

觉察到师父不想多谈，哈理也只能讷讷。虽则他心中还有颇多疑问——若盖教主仅仅是少时在此地居住过，为何连师父旧宅中的种种陈设，竟也分毫不差？甚至是那从柜子里取出的被褥纹样，也无有差别。

两日后，他们到达了目的地。

邓不思将哈理带入一间低矮脏乱，门旁挂了个不知是今年还是往年熏制出的猪头的小酒馆的时候，哈理有些迷糊，便是师父的酒瘾又犯了，也不至于到这么一家店里吧？这酒馆中，一个人都没有，哪里像是有美酒呢？

却只见邓不思走近站在柜台后算账的掌柜，自然而然地开口叫道：“弗思。”

那掌柜抬起头来，哈理陡然睁大眼，因为那是一张和邓不思明摆着有血缘关系的面孔，线条相似的双眼，一个弧度的眉骨，只是和邓不思的温和宁静不同，这张面孔上有太多愤怒存在过的痕迹。

“天下第一人，有何贵干？”邓弗思对邓不思的第一句话，带刺。他们二人，哪一个不是已独自过了百年岁月？却依旧各有执念，哪里能豁达平静。

“我带哈理来见见你。”推了推哈理的后背，让自己的弟子上前一步，邓不思早在多年前就对更多意有所指的羞辱猜测习以为常，不痛不痒。

哈理一头雾水，看了看他从不曾知道的师父的，家人？

邓弗思冷冷的目光落在哈理的身上，没有几分暖意。半晌，他才看也不看邓不思地开口说：“你要把他留在这里？”

“我信你。”邓不思简短地回答。

“师父！”听闻自己要被留在这里，哈理顿时急了，就想转身。然而邓不思的手飞快点击穴道，让他停在原地，随后，那双手又搭在了他的肩膀上，轻轻压了压，却重若千钧。

“哈理，你早晚需独当一面。”

“不要废话，要滚快滚！”邓弗思啪的一声把那算盘贯在柜台边角，脸上全是不耐烦的情绪。

“……弗思，此后，多保重。”邓不思淡淡道，也不做停留，转身就走。

哈理听得师父的脚步声，去年时，以邓不思的功力，哪里会有脚步声？他又叫了一声：“师父！”

邓不思顿了一顿，回头望了一眼那挂在邓弗思身后的仕女图，垂下目光。

哈理听见门轴吱呀的声音，和师父远走的声音。

面前，邓弗思根本不掩饰厌烦的脸凑了过来，“你，就是他那关门弟子？”

“是又如何？”哈理提高了声调，他是个简单的人，若是旁人对他师父不好，他便厌恶对方，便是这个对方是他师父的亲兄弟也一样！

“嗤！”扯开嘴角，邓弗思冷笑了两声，“你信他？”

“那是自然！”哈理倔强地瞪着邓弗思。

“所以呢？”邓弗思抬了抬下巴，“你便是他的关门弟子，他可曾告诉过你我的存在！”

“师父自有师父的想法！”哈理叫嚷着。

“哼！”邓弗思见不惯哈理一副愣头青的模样，只说：“听闻你还被西方魔教捉了去，你可知那西方魔教的金毛番人，当日可是与邓不思形影不离，亲胜兄弟！”

邓不思猜到了邓弗思会对哈理说些什么，只是哈理信或不信，又或者在心中暗生鄙夷，又如何？你叫一个没几天好活的人怎么去在乎这些呢？

自与石西弗定计以来，他已见过了所有该见的人，把诸多事情都一一安排妥当。唯独有一个不该见亦不得见的人，如铅汞之物，压在心头不得松脱。

偏生……偏生哈理却告诉他，那人在天山所居，竟与当年故居别无二致。

他早已行将就木，明明时日无多，也知那人一生风光，唯独在自己这里碰壁，本不该去怀有什么奢念，却被小儿辈的话轻易挑动了心绪，乃至心头泛出点滴甜意。生出许多不知从何而来的希望。

然后是更多的，浓重的苦涩。

自安娜西去的那一日，他就该了却这段孽缘，却心生软弱，割舍不下，便是那人捎来的信，不过藏在箱底，竟一封也没舍得烧。后来他们刀剑相向，便是明知在紫禁之巅比斗，必将使他成为朝廷中人眼中钉肉中刺，却还是允了那人定下的地点。如今江湖不见，不过是一点似有若无的暗示，却让他这早已白发的老头子，心绪不宁。

不过是年少轻狂的两个月，于他已逾百岁的人生，何其短暂？应如飞鸿雪泥，却作刀劈斧凿。还是说邓不思这个人太过多情，一点点甜头，就魂不守舍，咂摸不停。

明知相呴以湿，相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

又何必如今心如双丝网，中有千千结，少年情事老来悲？

真像条被人丢弃了的野狗，夹着尾巴，一根骨头就能勾得忘了一切。

他骑在马上，背影佝偻。


	7. 白头

7白头 

悲哉，秋之为气也！

于飘飞黄叶之中踏上蜿蜒山道时，邓不思不明白自己在犹豫什么。不过是轻功飞身而上一刻钟不到的事，偏生早早起了床，来到这论剑峰下，一级一级拾阶而上，如同不会武功的孱弱老人，磨到这个时候，夕阳将落。

又或者，即使到了如今，他也不过是贪生？虽为自己选定了良辰吉日，却还贪恋花花世界，总想着晚一刻再死，好似那最后的终结便能因一点私心，真个推迟。

该见的人都已见过，该安排的事早已妥帖。借自己的死讯，石西弗必能博得魔教信重，也能帮助哈理将魔教一举覆灭。

何况他早已活了百岁有余，见过大漠黄沙，江南水乡，塞外风雪，渺远海域，又如何会对这司空见惯的黄叶秋色像是没有看够，每踏上一步台阶，便心生贪念，非要把眼中景色细细记下，好似到了黄泉地府便会对惯常旧景有所眷念。

邓不思不愿多想，且就当是一个糟老头子最后的任性，缓缓迈步，向论剑峰峰顶，踽踽独行。

他带上了曾掀起江湖惊涛骇浪的魔刀，就挂在腰间。如今江湖中人只知道魔刀的名字，却没几个人记得这把刀原本叫做死圣刀。至于为何凤凰剑邓不思用的是魔刀？谁会在意？

已经很久没有过这样放空的时刻了。邓不思在这一刻，记不得什么江湖道义，忘却了什么恩怨情仇。今日无晴，但低矮的层云却也并无落雨的念头，就只是阴阴沉沉，让山色暗淡，四野寂寂。

路再长，总有尽头。

山道的尽头，身着黑袍的石西弗以漠然的神色，看着邓不思一步步走上这论剑峰的山巅。以他的个性，本该出言讽刺，百般催促，却不知为何只是沉默，看着这短短几息就能以轻功飞渡的距离，被邓不思走上了小半盏茶的时间。

直到邓不思走到他的面前，站在这论剑峰狭窄的悬崖边缘。

他们的脚下，陡峭的断崖仿佛被天公利剑劈开，险峻的崖壁却凭借烟云缭绕，造出点滴清秀温柔来。

“你来了。”石西弗的手按在了剑柄上。

“从今往后，也请你多帮帮哈理。”邓不思的双手自然地垂下，仿佛那挂在腰上的魔刀从未存在，仿佛他今日来此，不过叙旧。

“我？我何德何能？”石西弗冷笑。

“那我就放心了。”仿佛叹息一样，又仿佛是自言自语。邓不思回望了一眼山脚，哈理被他强令留在那里，无论如何都不许出现。而他知道哈理会听他的话。

话再多，亦有终点。

“拔剑吧。”邓不思说。

哪里有那么多犹豫？哪里有那么多比拼？

谁不是江湖中一代天骄，杀一个毫无反抗之意的人，能有多难？

不过是银芒一闪！

不过是剑鸣清湛！

不过是裂帛声绽！

不过是寒锋心穿！

不过是热血飞溅！

不过是出剑收剑！

昔年天下第一人，就这样落下悬崖。

那穿心的伤口喷涌着鲜血，洒在半空。

真奇怪，邓不思不觉得疼。

是剑客体贴他年老，快出快收？还是因为这痛远比不上同心蛊残余的痛？

邓不思不知道。

他只是觉得好轻松。

这一会儿，他突然想起来为什么方才在山道上那样迟疑犹豫了。

你看，他就要死了，可他自与那人分别之后，甚至还没敢认认真真想那人一回。

藏在心底太久了，他差点就以为自己真的忘记了。

这会儿想起来，却好像离别不过昨日。

他记得那头金发的颜色，需以赭石金粉方能描绘；他记得异色双瞳如何注视自己，点滴情愫暗生；他记得那人真正的名字，蝌蚪文的写法还在脑中；他记得把血滴在酒中，二人交杯而饮结下同心之蛊；他记得日暮时分，在秸秆堆旁心急火燎的拥抱碰触；他记得结伴同游，要以死圣刀号令江湖；他记得年少时两个少年站在江湖顶端的誓言和梦。

他舌尖发甜。

他记得喉头灌注的内力和倒下的妹妹，那人仓皇奔逃的背影；他记得江湖传闻有个金毛番人盗走了死圣刀；他记得西方魔教纵横江湖，却对武林盟退避三舍；他记得用凤凰剑剖开胸膛，取出同心蛊；他记得紫禁城御瓦霜寒，他的手按在凤凰剑上，只待出鞘；他记得未曾感觉到同心蛊时那人错愕的神色，和被凤凰剑削去一缕的衣角。

他口中有腥。

他甚至懊悔起来了，怎么方才忘了在山道上多想想呢？

他就要死了，可那么多关于那人的记忆，若是有些尚未描摹便死，总是不甘心。

再也找不到比这更好的时机了，谁会去猜一个死人到底曾想过谁呢？也不会有人窥见他最深处的秘密。

他就是要想，谁也管不着他。就算那人是邓家血仇，就算那人是一生之敌，就算那人对他齿冷，就算那人与他早无干系。

怎么？他要死了，想一想也不成吗？

那人是个异族人，去不得阴曹地府。待到他饮下了孟婆汤，下辈子也找不到这个人了。这个时候再不想，哪里还有机会想？

他想起和那人在槐树下共眠，醒来时被槐花浓香染满衣裳。

他想起剪了那人的头发，说是换了好酒，其实收在香囊里，打了个结。

他想起说好要和那人一同去天山，于夏日坐在霜雪上看月圆。

他想起约好成为大侠之后，就一同隐居，做一对白胡子的世外高人。

他想起暴雨的把两人淋成落汤鸡。却还说雨后去追那天边彩虹。

他重重砸在泥土碎石枯草落叶中。

他知道这就是最后了。

可惜了。

今天没有雨，天边也没有彩虹。

“邓大侠！”尖锐的嘶喊声有惊恐和哭泣。

他听见自己喉咙里嗬嗬的声音，破碎的肢体和喷涌的血液让他最后一句话都说不出。

说不出。只蝌蚪文的念法他记得。抬起舌面，勾起舌头，轻吐舌尖。

盖勒特。

又一阵肃杀秋风，黄叶如纸钱飘洒，落在老人散乱的白发上。

江南的夕阳终于落下了。

不知何故，大漠里忽然刮了一阵风，从千年不化的冰川上蹭来些许冰霜，撒在天山上。

站在山巅，向东南望去的盖勒特·格林德沃，疏忽满头霜雪。

未完待续


End file.
